1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating unit combustion chambers and, more specifically, to a combustion chamber for extracting heat from combustible materials to heat water and the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of utilizing a fire chamber having water pipes running through the fire chamber to heat water is old in the art. The present invention comprises an improvement to these types of water heaters to provide a more efficient and effective way for extracting the heat from the combustion chamber and for also extracting the heat from the combusted gases to heat the surrounding atmosphere. Thus, the present invention provides not only a unit for heating water and the like but a unit for heating the surrounding atmosphere. That is, the present invention has its ideal application for cabins, basements and the like in which an intermittent amount of heat is required. The unit comprises a firebox chamber which has two networks of pipes and three water jackets surrounding the fire chamber and a flue chamber for extracting heat from the combusted gases to heat the surrounding atmosphere.